venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Brandi Says Hi
Brandi Says Hi is a 2015 action horror indie game that was created by Isaac Frye with some assistance from Jordan Frye and Bethany Frye. It involves the player traveling around many rooms in the area, looking for orbs in each of the rooms. There is a purple robot named Brandi in this game, hence the name of the game, but he is not acting the way he should; he is possessed, alive, broken, vandalized and is chasing down the player. There is another toy in this game called Aiko, who is a Japanese doll-type character with black hair, a red dress, a red hairband and has white skin, but, like Brandi, she is alive and is also chasing down the player, which explains the reason why she has white eyes. The game has been played once on the VenturianTale YouTube channel by Isaac himself, who was able to beat all ten levels of the game. A short demo video also appears on Isaac's YouTube channel so people can have an idea on how to play the game. While the game is simple and has no story or background, it does provide a scary and terrifying but fun experience for the player. The game has been approved by Steam Greenlight and was added to the site on February 7, 2015. The game was also uploaded to Game Jolt on February 20, 2015. As of September 2016, Brandi Says Hi is Isaac's least popular game, with only 15.5k views, 8.8k plays and 92 ratings according to Game Jolt. Game Descriptions Greenlight Page "Brandi Says Hi" is a 2D Side-Scrolling Horror/Strategy video game! The goal is to collect 10 orbs spread throughout the map. The tricky part is that you're being chased by a big scary robot the entire time! The levels gradually become harder, and there is even a second enemy in later levels! This game was created using Clickteam Fusion 2.5. Game Jolt Page Brandi Says Hi is an Action Horror Game! This game includes 10 fun and difficult levels for you to try and complete! (Browser controls are different) Gameplay: ''-MOVEMENT-'' Left = A Right = D Down(Doorway) = S Up(Doorway) = W Hold Shift to Sprint. ''-SEARCHING-'' Hold right click to search for collectibles. Press left click to collect found item. Gameplay The player selects which level they want to play, with Level 1 being the easiest and Level 10 being the hardest. All ten levels take place in the same place, which is an area with ten rooms (eight small rooms, one medium-sized room and one large room). The player controls a black figure in each level and must have him collect ten orbs scattered around the ten rooms of the area while avoiding Brandi the robot. Starting on Level 6, the player will also have to watch out for Aiko the doll. On the map of the game, a radar helps to track down where both the player and the enemies are, with blue representing the player and Orange representing the enemies. If Brandi is near the player or if the player leaves a room Brandi is in, he/she will hear Brandi saying "Hi", warning the player that danger is near. Also worth knowing is that whenever Aiko is in the same room as the player, she disables the radar for at least fifteen seconds, making it harder to figure out where the enemies are, though the blue does remain on the map. The player must also pay attention to the number on the bottom left corner, which is the amount of energy that the player has. If the player is able to collect all ten orbs in each level, he/she wins that level and earns the chance to view the stats of the enemy and black figure in a stats section on each level completion screen. However, if he/she is spotted and caught by either Brandi or Aiko, he/she will be jumpscared by one of the two enemies. The player will also be jumpscared, usually by Brandi, if the number on the bottom left corner reaches zero. After the jumpscare, the player will then be brought back to the main menu. There are additionally two secret levels that can be found in the game. The first secret level, if the player clicks on Brandi on the main menu, is a practice. This level is like the rest of the levels, but there are no enemies, and the power is unlimited as well. Also unlike the other levels, the player can leave the practice level at any time if he/she presses the menu button on the top right corner, which will redirect him/her back to the main menu. The second secret level, if the player clicks Aiko on the main menu, it will bring him/her to a secret Level 11. It functions exactly like the other ten levels, however, the usual black figure is replaced with a shadow of Aiko instead. The shadow notably can move faster than the usual black figure and also sprints very fast. However, the power drains faster, and the enemies still run faster than the shadow herself. This therefore makes Level 11 the hardest level in the game and possibly impossible to beat. Credits (this information can be seen on the online version during startup) *Game by Isaac Frye *Music by Jordan Frye *Art by Bethany and Isaac Frye Gallery Aikojumpscare.jpg|Aiko's jumpscare Aikochase.jpg|Aiko chasing the player Brandijumpscare.jpg|Brandi's jumpscare BRANDI SAYS HI Gameplay - HomelessGoomba|A demo video of the game that appears on Isaac's channel Brandichase.jpg|Brandi chasing the player BRANDI SAYS HI! ) - Indie Horror Game|Gameplay with Isaac Frye Trivia *This is one of two games that Isaac made, the other being Five Nights at VenturianTale. *Like Five Nights at VenturianTale, the creator of the game on gamejolt.com is listed as VT_HomelessGoomba. *If the player wins a level, the music that plays is the same victory music heard in Five Nights at VenturianTale. *The main menu song from this game (called "Terror Toy") can be found on the Venturian sound cloud page. *For some reason, if the player collects the ten orbs in the practice round, it counts as beating Level 1. *The game is free and can be downloaded from Game Jolt or played on the website, like Five Nights at VenturianTale, although the browser version is a little bit more buggy when compared to the downloaded version. *''Brandi Says Hi'' has never updated lately since the day it was uploaded to Game Jolt. *Game Jolt lists the game as All Ages. *The online version is slightly different from the downloaded version (e.g. graphics and controls), but other than that the two versions are identical to each other. *In some cases, there may be issues where the game screen is so big that it does not fit onto the computer screen. This problem only happens when using the downloaded version. *On the online version, there is an blue icon on the bottom right corner that reads "check out our channel," along with the VenturianTale logo. **However, if the player double-clicks the icon, it leads them to the secret practice round that Brandi will bring the player to if he/she clicks on him. *The game was created using the program Clickteam Fusion 2.5, the same program used to create Five Nights at VenturianTale. External links * Greenlight page * Game Jolt page Category:Video games Category:2015 video games Category:HomelessGoomba